


twinkling stars

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HPA Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Chisa is on the school roof, alone, though not for long.





	twinkling stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a little sad the past few days, so I pumped out some Kyochisas to help me feel better!!

The sun sunk into the horizon, tucking itself into the city skyscrapers as it painted the sky with oranges and pinks - it was a cloudless sunset.

The breeze from the roof was incredibly strong, and it wafted strands of sun-dried hair all over as she stared out of the tired eyes, her arms dangling over the railing on the roof, with her legs much the same as she sat on the ledge. Sometimes, she just came here to think. It was better than being at home. As much as she loved her father, he was a walking disaster, and sometimes she couldn't deal with coming home to a dirty house and her only parental figure sobbing uncontrollably. She sighed as she thought about the man, instead shifting her thoughts to her classmates.

Her name was Chisa Yukizome, and she was a member of Hope's Peak Academy’s 74th class as the SHSL Housekeeper. Her best friend since practically birth, Juzo Sakakura, was the SHSL Boxer. She knew a SHSL Bartender, but was certain he was going to get held back. The SHSL Wrestler in her class scared her a little, but he helped her carry spilt books once, which was nice. And of course, there was one person she held in such high regard, that amazing representative who she was so lucky to call a close friend… They were all so cool, so colourful and amazing… but she was plain. Boring.

What kind of talent was a housekeeper anyways?

There was a creak behind her, and she froze. The wind behind her was disturbed slightly, and her throat tightened as she heard a voice.  
“Yukizome?”  
...It was her class’ student council rep, Kyosuke Munakata. Of course it had to be him who found her. She faked a laugh in response to him.  
“Munakata-kun?”  
“What are you doing here, Yukizome? You should be at home.”  
“I could ask you the same thing.” She kicked the wall with her heels as she sat, turning back slightly, watching him step from the door to the roof and walk to her with a file under his arm.  
“I was working. And yourself?”  
“I like to come here to think.”  
Munakata hummed softly, joining her at the railing, standing and looking at the sunset. He then glanced down to her, watching her breath, how she sat and stared out. Analysing her caused him to sigh, sitting down and placing his files beside him, matching the way she sat almost exactly, though his legs extended from the edge of the roof more than hers.

As the first signs of stars started twinkling in the sky, neither of them said anything as the sky began to sparkle with distant diamonds. Chisa felt herself smiling, feeling the cold night’s air run up her back, down her spine-  
-causing her to sneeze.  
Munakata looked over and chuckled slightly, taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders as he shuffled a little closer to reach her.  
“Haha, what's this, Munakata-kun?” Though she was mocking him in tone, the housekeeper moved her arms to wrap the jacket tighter around herself, taking in its scent and it's texture.  
“It's protection so you don't catch a cold.”  
“And what about you?”  
“...”  
Chisa giggled a little, shaking her head. “You should take better care of yourself. Someone’s going to want you alive, so they can spend their life with you.”  
“...Pardon?”  
“A-ah, I…” her face flushed a bright red, and she squeezed her eyes shut with a shaky smile of embarrassment. “N-nevermind.” Her heart was beating out of her chest as she opened her eyes again, watching Munakata analyse her before turning to look at the stars.

A bold move, sure, but Chisa moved to rest her head on his shoulder, hearing him squawk in surprise (unflattering; she’d ignore it) as she watched the stars with half closed eyes.

Kyosuke walked her home that night, and Chisa left him with a kiss on the cheek before going into his own house. And so, at midnight, the young Student Council President was trying to comprehend the new feeling in his chest.

How unprofessional.


End file.
